1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally to fluid valves, and is concerned in particular with a regulating valve that is normally closed, that is opened by a variable fluid pressure above a selected threshold level, and that when open, serves to deliver the fluid at a constant pressure and flow rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regulating valves for the above-mentioned type are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,026,850 and 6,209,578. While these known valves operate in an entirely satisfactory manner, for some uses, their design has proven to be overly complex, expensive, and difficult to incorporate in restricted spaces within fluid dispensing equipment, e.g., carbonated, and non-carbonated soft drink dispensers.